


souls

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [45]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Happy Birthday Saihara Shuichi, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, Whump, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	souls

Shuichi has a series of marks mottling his body, each in a different place.

Each person has marks on their body, of course. One is for each person that's made a difference in your life.

The first to appear was the eye of Monokuma, right between his shoulder-blades. The other fifteen seem to share it, though Rantaro's design has a few stars around it, for some strange reason.

(They all hate it)

Kaede's appeared on his fingers, music notes winding around his index, middle, ring, and pointer finger on his right hand. She shares his hat on her temple, and he smiles every time he sees it.

(She dies, dies, strangled to death, and he hates it)

Ryoma's quiet, but undeniably a friend, and Shuichi smiles upon seeing that a pair of handcuffs now rest on his right wrist. Ryoma's expression does a strange little twitch when he sees, and he hides a smile behind his hand.

(He drowns, cuffs around his wrists just as they were in life)

Kurumi's wasn't a surprise - a circle on the back of his right hand, just like the ones on her gloves. All fourteen of them share it, and she smiles when she sees them.

(The sound of bones breaking on the stone floor, blood splattered around her)

Angie's symbol is a streak of paint near their elbows, and he shares it with Tenko, Korekiyo, and the rest of the student council. She smiles every time she sees it, and calls it "Atua's soulmark!"

(It mingles with the black-and-white on her floor, blood pooling around her head)

Tenko's is an infinity symbol on their shoulders, and all of the men plus Himiko and Angie have it. She smiles when she sees it, though she doesn't seem to like that the men have it.

(Infinity - not enough - the scythe cuts through her neck)

Korekiyo's is a mask on the bottom of their chins, easily hidden. It's drab, boring, and Korekiyo doesn't seem to care one way or the other.

(He removes the mask before his death, and Shuichi wants to burn it)

Miu's is a pair of gears just under his armpit, and it's one she flaunts whenever she finds out someone has it. It's large and extra, just like her, and he doesn't actually mind it.

(In the end, the gears killed her - choked by her mind)

Gonta's is a bug on his collarbone, a beautiful butterfly. The man in question absolutely loves it, and it's plainly in view for anyone who wears plunging shirts.

(The bug that killed him, skewering his torso - dead dead _dead_-)

Kokichi's is a clown mask on the inside of his thigh, and unlike the others, it's invisible to everyone but the owner. A lie, just like its owner.

(Kokichi, crushed to death, blood splattering the inside of the hydraulic press-)

Kaito's is a galaxy over his heart, and Shuichi thinks it's fitting for him. After all, Kaito holds a special place in their hearts.

(Kaito's blood painting the inside of the rocket pink, his body failing him)

K1-80 doesn't have a soul-mark, but that doesn't stop Miu from engraving all of theirs into his plating. It also doesn't stop her from tattooing a metal-plated heart on the backs of whoever will cooperate, and Keebo's smiles whenever he sees them are all worth it.

(Self-destructing, explosions, _dead dead dead dead dead_-)

Rantaro's soul-mark comes later, a green Monokuma eye with stars around it just under their eyes. Fitting, for the Ultimate Survivor.

(Shuichi sees it and his heart _aches _for someone he never got to know, for someone who died too soon)

Tsumugi's soul-mark turns out to be the Monokuma eye, and she raves about it for hours. They hate her more than words can express.

(Her death - crushed by falling rubble. Fitting)

Himiko's soulmark is a series of small sparkles on the palms of their hands, and Maki complains about it to no end. Neither of them really care, but. Well. If it makes her happy.

(Her tiny, tiny, sodden and dripping body as they haul it out of the river, sparks extinguished)

Maki's is a gun on his side, and she hates to see it. Pretends it's not who she is anymore.

(The same gun, in the end, that splattered blood all over their apartment walls)

Shuichi's tired of his body telling a story. Tired of death.

(He closes his eyes and falls)


End file.
